Alex Treharne
Alexander "Alex" Ethan Treharne is a recurring character who is used by Lowri in World 8: Brave New World. He is 21 years old and the fiance of Laurie Athens. He is originally from Los Angeles, but currently lives in New York. He is naturally a non-evolved human, but has gained Arthrokinesis, Crystallokinesis, Xylokinesis, Peptokinesis and Gyrokinesis from the formula. Appearance Alex is tall and slightly well-built. He has greenish eyes and brown hair which is short and curls slightly. His skin is tanned from living and growing up in Los Angeles. He has to wear suits for work, but he tends to dress much more casually when he's free to choose whatever clothes he wishes. Personality He is ambitious, loyal and caring. He has a high natural intelligence, and he can be hardworking when he wants to be. He did not originally really have an opinion or viewpoint on evolved humans, just accepting that they're there and that nothing can be done about the fact, until he learned that Laurie is one - then he immediately became fully accepting and was excited for her and her sisters. He became a campaigner for evolved human rights. Home Alex is originally from Los Angeles, and his family still live there. He is an only child, and he often lives there with his parents, in a large, modern, lowscale house with an outdoor pool and a landscaped garden. At other times he moves around, renting small apartments for a short while. He's currently living in an apartment in New York, while running the branch of the family business - Treharne Industries - there. This apartment is very modernly furnished and decorated mainly in white, and he didn't get much of an option in the place's appearance. Abilities The first ability Alex gained is Arthrokinesis. This ability can be used to manipulate joints and tendons in a variety of ways. It is possible to increase or decrease a person's flexibility and joint strength, and to control movements to some extent, similar to puppetry. It can thus be used offensively to contort a person's body into unnatural and painful positions, to force a person to do something or simply to regain control of his own limbs when manipulated by another ability. It can also be used to inflict and to heal afflictions of the tendons and joints, such as arthritis, tendinitis or neck and back aches and stiffness. His second ability is Crystallokinesis. Alex has displayed this ability by mimicking a crystalline state which protected him from fire and physical attacks. He is much stronger and more durable in this form, and his own attacks cause more damage than they would in human form. He can also create all sorts of minerals, gemstones and crystals, and he has shown that he can release shards or a spray of crystals from his hands. Additionally, he can transform existing materials into crystals and minerals. The third ability he has gained is Xylokinesis. This ability can be used to manipulate the movements and properties of both natural and man-made wooden structures. It can also be used to create these structures, and also to destroy them, though a more complex structure would take more time and effort to either make or destroy. Alex can also fall trees and bushes, or force them to produce sap, thorns or splinters. The fourth ability he has gained is Peptokinesis. This ability can be used to create any acid or base, or to transform a pre-existing substance into a particular acid or base. It can also be used to alter pH, turning an acid basic or neutral, or vice versa. It may also be able to manipulate them in other ways, such as altering their physical states, moving them or altering their chemical properties. He has displayed this ability by creating a spray of acid which corroded through a counter top. His final ability is Gyrokinesis. This ability can be used to decrease gravity, making objects and people lighter, or levitating them or using it to achieve flight. It can also be used to increase gravity and thus make something or someone heavier, or to completely crush if the gravity is increased enough. Family & Relationships *Mother - Tabitha Treharne *Father - Matthew Treharne *Fiancee - Laurie Athens *Future sons - Simon and Luke Treharne *Future daughters - Fiona and Brigitte Treharne History Alex grew up in Los Angeles, and started dating Laurie when he was 13 and she 11. She manifested the next year, but she didn't tell him. He graduated a year early, aged 17, then spent the next year travelling the country and doing several small jobs. Then he moved to New York to run the family business there. He only learned that Laurie is an evolved human years after she manifested, when he accidentally saw her using light, shadow and darkness manipulation to fight off a villain. After this, she explained everything to him, including the reasons she didn't tell him earlier. She also formed a link with him. He then became a campaigner for evolved human rights. Months afterwards, Laurie was captured when she tried to raid a villainous gang. Alex sensed her danger through the link, and tried to rescue her. He had to inject himself with a vial of the formula, found in one of the gang's labs in their headquarters, to succeed. He fought and killed two of the gang's members using his new powers, and he and Laurie were later engaged after she found the ring box which had fallen from his pocket during the fight. He promised to find a way to save her triplet sisters, both of which had been murdered by members of this gang. He succeeded when he threatened Jamie Marks and forced him to use his reversal to reverse both of their deaths. Etymology Alexander is a Greek name meaning "defending men", perhaps a reference to how protective he is of Laurie. His middle name, Ethan, is a Hebrew name meaning "strong, firm, optimistic, enduring, solid, permanent, impetuous". His surname is both Cornish and Welsh in origin, and means "iron homestead". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.